Captured!
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: Kagome is captured by Inuyasha, she has a bounty on her head! R&R to find out what will happen as she's held captive!
1. July 5th, 2005 Late Night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 5th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I walked through the darkness of the night, I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked   
around. I couldn't find a soul on the ground, so I looked up and into the trees behind me. Someone   
was there.  
  
I started to scream when the person jumped out of the tree and put their hand over my mouth,   
keeping me from making a sound I looked at the person and saw that it was a hanyuo. I struggled   
to get away from the demon, but I couldn't. They were just too strong.  
  
Their grip on me tightened, and I wasn't able to get away. I stood, tiredly in the demon's   
arms and felt them lift me up.  
  
Running, they carried me away, where to I didn't know, they kept my eyes covered, so I couldn't   
see what was happening. When the demon dropped me onto the floor of a room, a room with a small   
cot, where I was to sleep, and in the cornor was a table.  
  
I stood and went over to the table slowly, there was a plate, and a spoon, easier to keep me   
from somehow getting out is to limit my weapon choices. Also on the table was a small journal, I   
at first thought that it was the person's who stayed here last, but then I saw that it had my name   
on the cover, in a delicate script, one that had been taken in the utmost care to look lovely, and   
it did.  
  
The journal was made of a smooth paper, one that felt soft under my skin. The binding to   
hold it together was a delicate black ribbon. On the table was a pen, with more to come if I   
behaved I assumed. As I looked at the journal I saw that the date had been made out for the day   
I had been captured, today.  
  
I turned to look at the demon, and saw he was gone, he had moved behind a door that had a   
barred window that was covered at the moment. As I walked closer to the door I could hear sounds.   
People talking. I heard a male voice, deep and calm, and a female voice, telling him to shut up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Shut up, I don't want her to know that we caught her to kill her. Although she   
probably already assumes that." the female voice shouted to the demon who caught me and had brought   
me to this prison.  
  
"Kaede. I know, but doesn't it startle you in the least that she looks exactly like Kikyo?!"   
Inuyasha said.  
  
"No, now shut up. Keep guard on the door, she will be killed in a few days." I heard Kaede   
said. I heard the sounds of footsteps and then the slamming of a door. I jumped as the window   
opened on my door. I stood staring into the face of my capturer.  
  
"W-why are you doing this to me?" I asked, feeling for the pendant of my necklace, it wasn't   
there.  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter, I do what I am told to do for money. What ARE you looking for?" he asked   
me as I started searching the room for the necklace I had been wearing when I had been captured.  
  
"My necklace...no...where is it...No!...Oh no. That necklace was given to me by my great aunt,   
Kikyo." I said.  
  
"WHO?!" Inuyasha shouted scaring me into the cornor.  
  
"My great aunt, Kikyo. She gave it to me on her death bed, she said to protect it from someone   
named...Inuyasha...YOU! Get away from me..." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Listen to me, you wench. I'm not going to come in there except to bring you food...So shut   
up and go to sleep." Inuyasha yelled at me turning off the light in my cell.  
  
I felt my way towards the cot on the other side of the room where I layed down staring at   
the ceiling. Feeling something crawling in my bed I jumped up and screamed. I jumped to the   
other side of the cell and pressed against the wall screaming at the thing that was crawling in   
my cot.  
  
The light in my cell was turned on as soon as the door was opened. On the cot lay a rattlesnake,   
I pressed myself against the wall and saw Inuyasha grab the snake by the head and throw it out the   
door. I was crying in the cornor, my head in my hands, just crying. I felt the hand on my shoulder   
before it was even connected with my skin.  
  
I jerked away from Inuyasha and slammed myself onto the table in my way to get away from him.   
I started for the door when he grabbed me and threw me onto my cot. He came over and held me   
still as I thrashed trying to get away from him. He grabbed my arms pinning them to the cot and   
tried to keep me from thrashing my feet at him he sat on my legs.  
  
"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you...not yet anyways...QUIT moving wench!" he shouted   
as he smacked me across the face.  
  
Inuyasha had hit me so hard that the skin broke where he had smacked me. I whimpered as he   
pulled his hand back. He looked at the blood on my face and then the blood at his hand. I turned   
my head away and felt him pull away and heard him go towards the door. The door was slammed shut   
and I jumped. As the lock was slid back into place I heard a sound of a growl.  
  
After a while of laying on the cot I stood up and went to the table where I slid my hand   
under the table feeling for something, anything. What my fingers found was a key. I pulled the   
key out from under the table and I examined it. The key looked like it could be used on the cell   
door.  
  
I went to the cell and slid the key into the keyhole and turned it. I heard the lock slide   
out of the lock position and I started to open the door. I stopped when I saw Inuyasha standing   
in front of the door smirking. I started to come up with an excuse as to how I got out when he   
shook his head.  
  
I looked at him, startled, trying to figure out why he wasn't yelling at me. Inuyasha took   
my shoulder and started to push me into the cell again. He directed me to the cot and then left,   
not saying a word. He turned the light on in my cell and said I had an hour to write in the   
journal if I wished to.  
  
I went to the table, sat down, and opened the journal to the last page where a ribbon was   
as a book mark. The last page had some writing on it, I was startled to see that the name on the   
bottom was Inuyasha's.  
  
"Kagome, this is your journal, for the time being. If you ever want to write in it, feel   
free to do so. Just make sure that you keep it out of view of Kaede. I believe in last rights,   
some times, but she doesn't. And make sure that you don't write anything about Kikyo, if you   
know who she is, was. Inuyasha." I read from the last page. I looked towards the door and   
felt a smile form on my lips. I opened the journal to the first page and started writing   
what had happened from when I was captured. 


	2. July 6th, 2005, morning

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 6th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When I awoke this morning, I saw that I had been brought food. I went over and was about   
to start eatting when I smelt something in the food. I took a deeper breath and smelt poison in   
the food. I went over to the door and waited for Inuyasha to open the window. When he did I   
threw the food out at him in his face.  
  
"I'll starve before I let you poison me!" I said and turned around.  
  
"...Fine, have it your way. But just to let you know, your going to be waiting a while before   
you get anything else. I have something I must go take care of." he said slamming the window shut   
and leaving.  
  
Inuyasha has been gone for a while now, I have been writing since he left. I'm going to start   
some stretches while I wait for him to come back. That might be a while. I wonder what he's   
doing... 


	3. July 6th, 2005 late night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 6th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As I was stretching I heard Inuyasha come back. I stopped stretching, and went to the window.   
I pushed hard on the window and saw Inuyasha holding the necklace I had dropped last night. I   
stared at him as he started writing something down.  
  
"Give me the necklace Inuyasha. Its mine. Whatever happened between my great aunt and you   
is history, just like she is." I said startling him.  
  
"Don't say that, you have no idea what happened...And the shikon no tama is mine, it was   
supposed to be given to me, not a little brat like you!" he said.  
  
"...Give it here...you dog..."  
  
"No, now shut up..."  
  
"Give it here! She never wanted you to touch it! Its not yours! Give it here! I never   
even met her until she died!" I shouted, my eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Well I knew her...quiet well...To think, your her family...She would be disappointed at how   
easily you are to catch..."  
  
"Shut up! Give me the necklace, and the shikon no tama. Their mine. And if you don't give   
them here, I know a bit of magic taught to me by my Aunt. Now give it here!"  
  
"Oh what are you going to do...?"  
  
"This," I said pulling out a set of beads from a pocket. I concentrated on the beads and   
saw them as they disappeared from in front of me and appeared on his neck. "Sit boy."  
  
It happened like lightening. He fell onto the floor flat on his face. I laughed and heard   
him growl. Inuyasha stood up and threw the shikon no tama jewel and necklace at me through the   
window. I caught them and put them around my neck.  
  
After a while I went back over to my cot and started to work out a bit. It hurt for a bit,   
but then after a while it started to feel good. I became so engrossed into my work out that I   
didn't notice Inuyasha come in and I kicked him hard in the side of the head.  
  
He growled and I ran for the door about to get out when he grabbed me. I said "sit boy" and   
he fell onto his face again. I started up the stairs when Kaede came out from the door at the top.   
She stopped and kicked me down the stairs. As I fell I saw Inuyasha's face.  
  
The look on Inuyasha's face was a strange one. It was a combination of fear, anger, and   
something I never saw before.  
  
I was caught mid-air, by Inuyasha. I looked at him startled and he seemed to be startled   
that he had just saved the one he was supposed to kill. He threw me into the cell and listened   
at Kaede as she yelled at him.  
  
I rubbed the lump on my head from where I hit my head on one of the stairs. It hurts like   
crazy, and I listened to what was going on between Kaede and Inuyasha.  
  
"I couldn't help it! She looks so much like Kikyo...You know how much I loved her!"  
  
"Yes, well she is NOT Kikyo! She is getting us a fortune when we kill her! But if you   
continue to treat her like she is Kikyo, then we are never going to get paid!"  
  
I stood staring at the window. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Inuyasha was   
inlove with my great aunt. I couldn't believe it.  
  
As Kaede left, Inuyasha came over to the window and looked in at me. I stared at him. He   
nodded as though he could read my thoughts, and I sat down on the cot.  
  
Inuyasha came into my cell and sat down next to me. Telling me of how he had met Kikyo,   
telling me of how much he had loved her. Saying that she had loved him in return, and when   
she died he couldn't believe that she had done it without speaking to him for years before that.  
  
As Inuyasha told me the story of how they had been together for years, and then for some   
reason she just left the country. He had heard that she had moved to America, I told him that   
was true but then two years ago she moved back in her old age. As I told him this he looked   
upset. I told him of how she had started writing to me, nonstop. Saying that she had to give   
me something, that she wanted me to protect.  
  
In the letters she sent Aunt Kikyo had said that with certain beads I could control dog demons.   
She also explained to me in the letters that I would most likely come across someone named Inuyasha,   
a half demon. She told me of how everything in her life, which had been quiet a long time, had   
been wrapped around the half demon Inuyasha.  
  
In her letters, Aunt Kikyo never once told me of how she and Inuyasha had been together,   
not once. I thought that at first she might not have ever been in love with him, just told him   
that. But then I thought that they probably were in love, but then she just didn't love him   
anymore, for some reason or another.  
  
I told this to Inuyasha and he didn't take it very calmly. He raised his hand up to hit me   
and I flinched pulling away. He looked at me and put his hand down, why I don't know. I didn't   
mind that he put his hand down however.  
  
"Listen, she loved me, why she left I don't know! Why she gave YOU, a wench, the shikon   
no tama jewel instead of me, I don't know! I don't care either! All I care about now is that   
she is dead, and her great neice is a pain in the ass that I'm being paid a fortune to get rid   
of!" he shouted in my face.  
  
"If your so wanting the money and jewel why don't you just kill me now and take it!?" I shouted   
into his face.  
  
"I will when I feel damn good and ready to do it wench!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Shut up wench!" he shouted smacking me across the face, cutting open the skin.  
  
"HALF BREED! Get the hell away from me!" I shouted holding my cheek, feeling the blood seep   
through. Twice he had smacked me, and twice I had bled.  
  
Inuyasha looked like I had shot Aunt Kikyo, right in front of him. For he stood up, his   
body riged with rage. He started towards the door, and then stopped. He turned around and looked   
me right in the eyes. I had never felt so small in my life until that moment when he stared me   
right in the eyes.  
  
I, however, wouldn't let myself look the part of the weakling. I glared death at him, feeling   
my own body go rigid as I felt the daggers from his eyes enter my skin all over. I stood and   
went over to Inuyasha, I was a mere foot away from him, the air in my chest going to over flow   
in the rapid breathing I was doing.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hands up and slammed me across the room, into the wall. I groaned, and   
stood weakly, carefully walking over to him. I looked him right in the eyes, not about to back   
down from him, no matter how much he hurt me.  
  
As we glared death into one another, Kaede had come back. She looked at the two of us and   
then went back up the stairs. I think she thought it best to leave before Inuyasha killed both   
her and I.  
  
I reached my hand up and slapped it across Inuyasha's face so hard that my hand stung, and   
I left a mark on his face. He looked down at me and then slammed me into the back wall, again.   
I hit my head off of it and then stood, slowly, ignoring the dancing red and black spots along the   
edges of my vision.  
  
As I went back over to him, Inuyasha was staring at the wall where he had slammed me. I   
reached up to the back of my head, feeling the blood running through my black hair I gasped. My   
body went rigid and stiff as I fell forward and into him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at me, and then carried me to the cot, lying me down he took care of   
the wound on my head. Why I don't know, but I do know that I owe him an apology in the morning.   
For now though I'm going to try to sleep, I need to rest before he comes barging in here telling   
me off for the half breed comment. 


	4. July 27th, 2005 afternoon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 27th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When I finally awoke this morning, my body was soar. I felt weak from no food and I was   
still shaken up from the dream I had before the incident where I was knocked into a coma. The   
dream felt so real. It hurt to think of it.  
  
In the dream I had been standing in feudal Japan, where my Great Aunt Kikyo lived. She was   
standing, holding a bow and arrow, she looked very upset, why I don't know. She shot her arrow   
and I watched as the arrow peirced a crow, one that didn't look normal. The crow continued to   
fly and then I saw that it held hair in it's mouth, silver hair, much like the hair Inuyasha had.  
  
As the crow flew towards Aunt Kikyo, she grabbed for another arrow, but she was too late.   
The crow landed directly infront of her, dropping the hair it had in it's mouth to the ground   
in front of it. Aunt Kikyo stared at the hair and growled in anger and pain. She pulled the   
arrow and shot the crow, this time it was dead.  
  
Aunt Kikyo went to the hair and picked it up. She put the hair on an arrow and shot it into   
the sky. She was muttering something I wasn't able to hear but then she ran off. Ran as a scream   
of anger was heard behind me.  
  
I turned around slowly to see Inuyasha, holding a sword, and I jumped back. I was too slow   
to run, I was to late. The sword Inuyasha held peirced straight through me. I screamed in pain   
and then I awoke screaming.  
  
As I screamed and thrashed around on the cot Inuyasha came into the room holding a syringe.   
I felt the needle peirce my skin and felt the fluid in the syringe enter my bloodstream. I was   
slowly falling back onto my cot as Inuyasha stood to leave.  
  
"What did, you...give me?" I asked as loud as I could, my voice was falling into sleep.  
  
"Something to make you sleep. Now shut up and relax wench." Inuyasha stated and left.  
  
When I awoke this morning I felt my head pounding and my arm where the needle had been   
stuck was covered in a bit of blood. I pulled a peice of my shirt off and wrapped it around my   
arm soaking up the blood and then pulling it away I saw that the needle had been scratched across   
my arm. Probably due to the fact that I was still thrashing when he put the needle in me.  
  
I was muttering about how much I needed a bath when Inuyasha pushed in a tub full of hot   
steaming water. I looked at the tub and then at Inuyasha. He nodded and then left, closing the   
window on the door behind him.  
  
I carefully and painfully slipped out of my clothes and slipped into the water. The heat   
felt so good on my body, and it dissolved the dried blood all over my body. I sank under the   
water and felt the blood in my hair disolve off. I came back up and grabbed my clothes, washing   
them.  
  
I grabbed the blanket off my cot and wrapped it around myself like a toga and wrung out my   
clothes and let them lay to dry. I sat down at the table and waited. Soon after I sat waiting   
Inuyasha came in and took the tub of water out of the cell. He came back in and gave me some   
food and ate with me.  
  
As we ate I felt very uncomfortable at how much he kept talking to me and looking at me. I   
knew I looked weird in the green blanket that had been on my cot, but he was looking at me with   
a smile. I didn't understand why he was being so nice, but I didn't really care either, he wasn't   
hurting me or trying to kill me.  
  
"Why are you being so nice Inuyasha?" I asked, a little weary of the answer.  
  
"I don't know. Probably because you are beginning to remind me alot more of Kikyo. Although   
that isn't necessarily a good thing... I don't know." he said.  
  
I felt his eyes travel over my body, resting on my legs, which were bare for the most part.   
I shifted my legs uncomfortably and felt his eyes go up to my lips. I started chewing on my   
bottom lip and then I licked my lips. I was about to ask him to leave, when Inuyasha started to   
mumble.  
  
"She looks so much like Kikyo...No wonder why she gave her the shikon no tama jewel...It was   
because she knew that I wouldn't be able to kill her while she was someone that looked like herself.   
That wench...She was too clever for her own good..."  
  
"I can hear you...I'm not deaf..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at me and then left without saying a word. I couldn't help but yell "sit   
boy." I was laughing and had stood about to put my clothes on when the door was ripped off the   
hinges.  
  
I jumped and screamed. I went to the back of the cell and was against the wall when Inuyasha   
jumped up from the floor. I wanted to scream, two Inuyashas. I held the shikon no tama jewel   
close to my body and dove to the ground as the Inuyasha that had a strange moon on his head jumped   
at me.  
  
I fell to the floor hard as the Inuyasha with the moon was jumped onto by the other Inuyasha.   
I heard something crack as my head connected with the floor. I smacked my head hard enough to   
knock me unconcious. 


	5. AHH Authors note!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Author's Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~For the last chapter I put up on Captured! Kagome is telling of what happened the day she   
was knocked into the coma, on the 7th of July. Just letting you know so you aren't confused or   
anything!~*~*~  
  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	6. July 27th, 2005, evening, Kagome

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 27th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I looked around at my cell, seeing that I had been cleaned up and dressed in my regular clothes   
again. I slowly, weakly, stood up and felt my head which was pounding. I felt bandages   
and relaxed a bit, I wasn't going to bleed to death, which was always a good sign.  
  
As I looked around my cell I saw a blood stain on the floor where my head had connected twenty   
days before. I went to the door slowly and pushed open the window, seeing Inuyasha standing   
outside of it looking at me. He smiled and motioned for me to move. I did and he pushed open   
the door.  
  
I went to the table sitting down and he came in carrying a first aid kit and a hot wash cloth.   
Inuyasha came over to the table setting down the things he carried and he slowly started to dab   
the bandages around my head to get them to fall off. They didn't. So he carefully pulled them   
off my head, as I cringed due to dried blood holding them on.  
  
As Inuyasha tended to my wound I wondered why he was taking care of it, I mean, he was supposed   
to kill me, wasn't he? Not that I wanted him to, its just I don't understand why he hasn't killed   
me yet, and why he is taking such good care of me. I felt his hands gently rubbing against the   
wound, seeing if it was strong enough for me to go without bandages, I hoped it was, it was.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, but I want to know something." I said as he put everything back in the first   
aid kit.  
  
"What, wench." he said, not looking up.  
  
"Why haven't you killed me yet, not that I want you to."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at me, then through me as he spoke, "I haven't killed you yet because I see   
no point to rushing things, its not as though we must hurry in killing you. Although...No,   
nevermind that."  
  
I sat staring at him confused. He spoke as though he couldn't kill me because he didn't want to,   
either that or he is just a very confused half breed.  
  
As I stared at Inuyasha he stood up and put the first aid kit away, coming back in with food.   
The sight of food was like a blessing, I had never been so hungry in my life. I ate quietly, as   
Inuyasha was sitting across from me.  
  
I couldn't help it, I started crying as I ate, I kept thinking of my best friend, Sango, she was   
like a sister to me. Her and Shippo. Shippo was like the little brother I had, but he wasn't   
such a brat and he didn't read my diary at home. As I thought of Sango, Miroku came to mind,   
the little pervert that he is, but he is still my friend.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What is your problem wench?"  
  
"First of all, my name is Kagome, not wench. Second of all, its none of your business." I said   
wiping away some tears.  
  
"Yes it is, I'm the one that has to kill you, eventually. So what is your problem?"  
  
"I just miss my friends. You know, the people I hang out with, talk to, people I'm not afraid   
of."  
  
"Are you saying your afraid of me?"  
  
"Only when your being nice to me."  
  
"Oh so then I should just be a heartless prick all the time?!" Inuyasha started yelling at me.  
  
"Well you are the guy that is supposed to kill me. Although your not much of a guy, you're more   
of a half breed." I said, imediatly regretting saying it.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he shouted throwing me across the room.  
  
I fell into the wall, in so much pain I screamed. I had thrown my left arm out behind me to stop   
myself and I had felt the bones slam together with such force that they broke. I held my arm   
close to my chest, looking at Inuyasha with tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha looked at me, as though he was just seeing me. I saw in his golden eyes, the registering   
of what pain feels like. He came over and held his hand out for my broken arm. I pulled away   
from him, afraid. I saw something that looked like hurt in his eyes. I gave him my arm and   
watched, in pain, as he reset the bones.  
  
A yelp of pain came from my lips before I could hold it back. Inuyasha looked up at my face again   
and I thought he was going to say something to make me cry. But he didn't.  
  
Instead Inuyasha said, "I'm sorry. You'll be ok though, I promise you that Kagome."  
  
My eyes were about to burst out of my head. Inuyasha was apologizing for something he did?! Okay   
someone had put something in his food. Not that I minded, but he even called me Kagome, instead   
of the normal, wench.  
  
I watched as he put my arm in a sling and felt his hands linger on the back of my neck as he finished   
tying the sling in place. My body was so close to his, that if I really wanted to, I could have   
kissed him. Wait a second! Where did that thought come from?!  
  
I was mentally kicking myself for thinking that way about the guy who was to kill me. Actually,   
I still am mentally kicking myself, but anyways. Inuyasha pulled away from me and asked if I   
was ok. I nodded and he pulled me to my feet.  
  
As he pulled me up my feet tripped over one another and I fell into him, my face on his chest.   
I was in new tears because I had landed on my hurt arm. Inuyasha pushed me upright and saw my   
face before I could hide it behind my hair.  
  
"Are you okay? And don't say yes if your not."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He led me over to the cot where he motioned for me to lay down, as I did, my dream became so vivid   
in my mind that I told him all about it. Inuyasha looked at me in surprise that I had actually   
told him anything. I put my hand on the shikon no tama jewel and felt his eyes following my hand.  
  
I pulled the necklace off and set it on the table on the otherside of the room. I trusted Inuyasha,   
why I didn't know, but I trusted him. My eyelids became heavy and I fell into sleep, with Inuyasha   
still beside me.  
  
When I awoke a while later Inuyasha was still sitting next to me, writing in what looked like his   
own journal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, heres the thing, go forward to the next chapter, read until the end of that chapter and   
then come back and read the rest of this.  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked me when he looked up from his writing, closing the book.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" I asked fixing the sling back into place and sitting up.  
  
"Where were you going the night I captured you?"  
  
"Home, I had been stood up for a double date. Sango, my best friend, said that the guy was a jerk   
some of the time, but he had a good heart. Then Miroku, her boyfriend, said that he was supposed   
to have showed, but then he probably got caught up in his work."  
  
"So, you are the girl I was supposed to meet..." I heard Inuyasha mumble to himself.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm WHO!?!?" I shouted, I couldn't help myself.  
  
"I was supposed to go out with you. But I didn't know your name, otherwise...I probably wouldn't   
have captured you..."  
  
I couldn't help myself, I jumped up and grabbed my necklace throwing it on. I shouted "sit boy"   
so hard that the floor cracked when Inuyasha fell into it. I ran to the cell door and ripped it   
open and started running up the stairs. As I got to the top of the stairs, again, Kaede opened   
the door and stood staring at me. I wasn't about to be stopped this time, I threw her to the side   
and ran out the door and to the door that would lead outside.  
  
I ripped open the door and took off, towards the road. I ran and got to the sidewalk that led   
to Sango's apartment. I started running faster as I got closer to the apartment. I pounded on   
the door and Sango opened it and pulled me inside after seeing the look I had on my face.  
  
"Kagome, where have you been? What happened? What's wrong?" Sango asked as I started locking   
her door.  
  
"Inuyasha...captured...I was in a cell...I couldn't get out...not until now...he's...he's..." I   
started and then I started to cry.  
  
"Miroku, get a tissue, and some tylonel, I think she's going to need it. Kagome, sit down.   
Now relax, what about Inuyasha?"  
  
I had sat down and took the tissue and tylonel gratefully. I told Sango of what had happened   
as I had been in the cell for about a monthe. Sango was pacing in front of the door, knowing   
Inuyasha would be there soon to take me back to the cell. She planned on making sure he wouldn't   
take me again.  
  
I had finally stopped crying when Inuyasha started pounding on the door. I jumped and closed my   
eyes tightly. I didn't want to go back, I really didn't. But if Kaede was with Inuyasha, then   
he had no choice but to take me back. But if she wasn't with him, then I could get out of not   
having to go back.  
  
Sango opened the door and I started biting my lips. Inuyasha came in, he was alone. He had a   
cut on his forehead from when he was slammed into the floor. He looked at me and shook his head.  
  
I pressed my back into the couch I was sitting on as he came over to me. I closed my eyes tightly   
as his hand started towards me. When I wasn't smacked or anything I opened my eyes to see him   
holding the journal out to me. I took it carefully.  
  
"I told Kaede I wasn't bringing you back. I told her, she could find someone else." Inuyasha   
said to me.  
  
I relaxed and stood up, jerking the beads off of his neck. Inuyasha looked at me, and was about   
to say something when I stopped him.  
  
"Aunt Kikyo told me, if I ever met you, and you showed me kindness, more than once. That you   
were to be set free. I'm setting you free of my magic, and of her. And in a way, your set free   
of Kaede. Although, if she finds someone else, she's going to pay them to go after you."  
  
"Thank you, we-...Kagome." he said, bringing a smile to my lips.  
  
"Well, isn't this touching?" Miroku asked. For once, Sango didn't need to smack him. No one   
did. He was right.  
  
It was nice. And it felt right.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, heres the thing again. Go to the chapter after this and read where it starts up again.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


	7. July 27th, 2005, Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~*~July 27th, 2005~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inuyasha~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I'm writing this quickly, as Kagome sleeps. I hurt her again today. In a way thats a good thing,   
but I keep hating myself for doing so. I don't know why, maybe its because she looks so much like   
Kikyo. I loved Kikyo, and she reminds me so much of her, the way she looks, her attitude, her   
scent. Kikyo smelt like cinnamon and honey. Kagome smells like that, but with lavender.  
  
While Kagome sleeps at night, she doesn't know it but I come in and sit next to her cot, where I   
fall asleep, I feel its my duty to protect her, although I know its not. As I write this I keep   
thinking of how she mentioned her friends. She thinks I don't have any, but I do.  
  
I have two friends, Sango and Miroku. I haven't seen them in almost a monthe, mostly because of   
this bounty. But I wish to see them soon, maybe I can get Kaede to let me off for a day. I was   
supposed to meet them the night I had captured Kagome, but obviously I had to take care of business   
first.  
  
Kagome is shifting in her sleep, her sling coming off her arm, but her arm still not moving. She   
looks so peaceful as she sleeps. Like a child, which to me in years she is, but still like a women.   
Her hair gently falling over her pale skin, her brown eyes, closed, probably dreaming of her freedom.   
Her long legs pulled close to her body, close to her chest, while her right arm is by the side I   
sit. Her hand is dangling over the edge of the cot, I have to resist the urge to put it back onto   
the cot.  
  
I looked up just a second ago and saw her mouth open just slightly. She looked scared. I wondered   
what she was dreaming about. Probably another dream where I use the sword and kill her again.  
  
I keep thinking of the night I captured Kagome, she was on her way home I think, I was supposed   
to meet Sango, Miroku, and some girl for a double date. I hate dates. But Sango assured me   
I would like this girl, she said she looked like an ex I had...WAIT A SECOND!  
  
Kagome was walking home from where I was supposed to meet the three. She looks like the only   
ex I ever had, Kikyo. I was late so...oh hell...  
  
I was supposed to meet those three for the date. Kagome is the one I was supposed to meet. Kagome   
is the one that I was supposed to like.  
  
I have to ask Kagome where she was going that night. I have to. I have to know if she is the   
one that I was supposed to have gone out with.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, here's the thing, go back and read where I started again in the chapter before.  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome was smiling, I had never seen her smile before, she was, dare I think it, beautiful. And   
I am the one to cause the smile. I couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
WAIT! Why was I thinking that way about a wench?! Oh no, just because she looks and acts like   
Kikyo doesn't mean I'm going to like her as I did Kikyo! No way in hell. Not this Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at me and jumped back. "Why are you smiling, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"I was planning on how to get the shikon no tama from you." I said quickly.  
  
Kagome shook her head and said bye to Sango and Miroku and left to head home. I then realized   
that I didn't really have a place to stay. The warehouse that I had been staying at with Kagome   
was now no longer avalible to me.  
  
I said bye and took off after Kagome. "Kagome! Wait!"  
  
Kagome stopped and turned looking at me. "What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"Do you have any cash? I don't have a place to stay. I need cash."  
  
"Go away Inuyasha, I have no money."  
  
"Then damnit wench, what good are you?!" I shouted, losing my temper.  
  
"Shut up, half breed!" she shouted and took off running.  
  
I couldn't help myself. I took off after her, and grabbed her broken arm whipping her around to   
face me. Her face held what looked like a mixture of pain, anger, and fear. Kagome started to   
struggle, to get away from me.  
  
Kagome pulled hard to get away from me, and I remembered when I first met Kikyo. Much under the   
same circumstances. We had been arguing over something and she started calling me half breed.   
I lost my temper and started hitting her. I was chased away by villagers and I hadn't gone back   
for monthes.  
  
I let go of Kagome after slamming her against a building. She looked at me, afraid, in pain, and   
her eyes were full of betrayel. I felt something in my chest start crumbling and I tried to   
apologize to her. Kagome stood up warily and started to run away from me.  
  
She didn't get too far. Kagome started to fall and I ran up to her and caught her in my arms.   
Holding her close I apologized to her. I had never apologized to anyone in my life and apologizing   
to her felt strange. She started crying into my shoulder, her arm about my neck, and her nails   
digging into the back of my shoulder.  
  
I just held her close, apologizing over and over to her. Finally she pulled away, no tears left   
to cry. Kagome just rested her head on my shoulder, her breathing relaxed. I ran my hand over   
her hair, still apologizing for the way I had treated her.  
  
As I was apologizing all I could think of was of how soft her hair was under my fingertips. It   
was almost as though someone had taken silk and turned it into her hair. It reminded me of Kikyo   
again, how soft her hair is.  
  
Kagome looked up at me and I saw that in her eyes she had trust again. Her lips parted and she   
started to say something when I put my lips on hers. I didn't know what came over me, but I just   
knew I wanted to kiss her. I held her close as I kissed her, her arm becoming tight about me,   
her lips pressing against my own.  
  
We pulled away and Kagome rested her head on my shoulder again. "I love you, Inuyasha..."  
  
"Shh...I love you too Kagome, now shh..." I said, holding her close.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ok, I know its quick. But...I tried...oh well...  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
